


Flamme singulière

by FleurdEpine



Series: Wilkes et Rosier : l'amour fou, mais pas refoulé [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cigarettes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurdEpine/pseuds/FleurdEpine
Summary: Wilkes et Rosier n'ont de superbe qu'une relation de trente-six heures, assemblée bout à bout.Entre eux, c'est une flamme singulière, un amour crasse, des sentiments en bandoulière.
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Wilkes
Series: Wilkes et Rosier : l'amour fou, mais pas refoulé [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783645





	Flamme singulière

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette fic en quelques heures pour ma Catie d'amour <3 
> 
> En italique, vous trouverez les extraits de la magnifique chanson de Benjamin Biolay qui m'a inspiré l'histoire (La Superbe). Désoléée pour les maladresses, les fautes, les passages rapides, j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps à corriger tout ça ;__;
> 
> PS : pour celleux qui découvrent mes fics Wilkes/Rosier, je vous conseille d'abord de lire mon premier long OS sur eux, Les Damnés, ça vous aidera à comprendre la situation :)

**Flamme singulière**

J’use et j’abuse de mon paquet de cigarettes. Quand tu n’es pas là, j’imagine, dans les fumées, que c’est ta tête qui surplombe les murs, autour de moi. Tu imprimes ta marque partout, même sur les paquets, la marque de mes cigarettes. Ce ne sont plus des Winston. Ce sont des Wilkes. Tes cheveux blonds qui s’envolent dans les airs, comme l’odeur du tabac, m’encerclent alors que j’inspire une dernière fois. Je deviens fou.  
  
Où es-tu ?  
  
Je te retrouve le soir, finalement. L’attente n’est pas insurmontable, simplement insupportable et moi, trop impatient. Tu te tiens droit devant moi, tes yeux dévorent mon corps. Tu as l’air de dire « baisons », alors je m’incline presque à tes pieds, pour te laisser l’avantage. C’est un peu comme face à un Hippogriffe, tu vois ? Il faut t’apprivoiser, te flatter, et alors, tu te laisses faire, ou plutôt, tu prends les initiatives.  
  
J’aime ça. Te sentir en moi avec tant de violence. J’ai besoin de cette violence qui confirme ta présence. Tu n’imagines pas le plaisir que cela me procure. J’ai la sensation de renaître dans ces moments-là. Avant ça, je n’étais rien, juste un nom. Rosier. Et toi, tu me baptises. Evan.   
  
  
Pourtant, rien n’est beau entre nous. On ne côtoie que le sang et le cri, la clope et la sueur, le sperme et l’horreur, tout est dégueulasse entre nous.   
Mais c’est bien.  
  
 _On reste, Dieu merci, à la merci de l'amour crasse,_  
 _D'un simple démenti,_  
 _D'une mauvaise vie,_  
 _D'une mauvaise passe._  
  
Notre relation aurait été beaucoup plus terne sans cet aspect peu ragoutant, celui qui nous accompagne à chaque instant, et je t’aime.   
  
Ça, je ne le dis pas forcément, c’est trop déroutant. Je le pense, dans ma tête, mille fois, je me le répète. En silence, comme toutes les « belles » choses que les autres amants partagent mais qui sont laides à tes yeux - et c’est ce qui te rend exceptionnel. Puis, je t’observe, après nos ébats bestiaux, dans le lit de ta piaule. Je l’aime ce lit, lui aussi, et ces secondes près de ton corps, quand tu ne dors pas encore.   
Tu me caresses parfois. Je tremblote un peu. J’embrasse les quelques larmes qui découlent de tes yeux.   
Et on se tait - on ne sait pas parler, de toute manière. On ferme les yeux. Puis on fume nos clopes, accrochés comme des miséreux.   
C’est notre routine quotidienne que j'aime presque autant que toi.  
  
Et le silence de nos sentiments.  
  
 _Le silence est aussi pesant,_  
 _Qu'un porte avion qui passe,_  
 _Quelle aventure, quelle aventure._  
  
Les jours suivent, passent comme des portoloins, c’est-à-dire très vite. Je suis mauvais pour les métaphores. Toi, tu es plus lyrique.   
  
— Avance.   
  
Tu me rappelles à l’ordre. J’avance, je te suis, j’aimerais te prendre par la main pour que tu me guides toujours. Sais-tu où tu vas ? Tu ne sais jamais, tu es encore plus paumé que moi.  
Alors partons vers le Rien, tous les deux, ce Rien qui nous définit, vers ce néant de nos destinées, inévitable.   
Marchons à reculons, sinon. Mais il est peut-être trop tard pour cela ? On est trop engagés, on est perdus, n’est-ce pas ? Tu le sais. Non, tu ne le sais pas, ou peut-être fais-tu mine de ne pas le savoir, tu ne me dis jamais rien. Ou si peu.  
  
Le soleil est tombé. Il fait sombre, à présent, mais nous ne sommes pas chez toi. Nous errons dans des bois étrangers, prêts à camper, au milieu d’une nature morte, comme nos âmes.  
Tu as installé la tente et je t’ai laissé faire. Tu aimes bien penser que tout est sous contrôle. Contrôle ta vie, si j’en fais partie.   
  
Il fait noir. Les loups hurlent à la mort. La mort, elle nous entoure, à chaque minute, et si je crache autant, c’est que j’essaie de me débarrasser de son goût. Comme ça ne marche pas beaucoup, je fume des cigarettes qui m’engourdissent l’esprit et te ramènent à moi. Enfin, ton image, ce mirage. Puis comme ça n’est pas non plus suffisant, je goûte à toi. Ton corps, tes lèvres, ton sexe. Je m’enivre de ton odeur sale. Ça me donne du courage.  
  
Tu es mon Dieu, parce que je ne suis qu'offrande - c'est logique, non ? Regarde mon corps, étendu sur l’herbe mouillée qui me procure des sueurs froides. Observe-le bien puis viens t’étendre dessus comme s’il t’appartenait, viens le lécher, et le baiser correctement, s'il te plaît. Il n’attend plus que toi.  
  
Que tu atteignes l’orifice. Qu’ensemble, nous nous unissions dans ce sacrifice de nos vertus. Que jamais plus nous ne nous séparions et que toujours, nous la connaissions. La petite mort qui permet de revivre même lorsque nous sommes de plus en plus détruits, de plus en plus zombies.  
  
 _On reste, Dieu merci, à la merci d'un sacrifice,_  
 _D'une mort à redit,_  
 _D'un préjugé né d'un préjudice,_  
 _Le soleil s'enfuit,_  
 _Comme un savon soudain qui glisse,_  
 _Quelle aventure, quelle aventure._  
  
Et après, notre mission terminée, on quitte les bois. On s’enfuit tous deux dans un pays rempli de litanies, où un vieux Lord nous félicite pour nos actes sanguinaires.  
Toi, tu souris.   
Et bien, moi aussi. Par mimétisme.  
  
Mais quand tu n’es plus là pour me l’offrir, ce sourire, je pleure beaucoup. C’est comme ça, mes larmes s’échappent, je n'y comprends rien.  
Au contraire, je comprends beaucoup trop.  
J’aimerais rester dans une ignorance aveugle et me contenter de Le servir. Ce n’est plus possible, je ne pourrais pas dire que je ne savais pas.   
Seul ton sourire me permet d’oublier, de considérer, un bref instant, que tout est normal, _tout va bien_ , et mon cœur bat à l’unisson de ma quiétude, de tes silences prudes.   
  
Quand tu n’es plus là pour me l’offrir, ce fameux sourire, je perds tous mes repères. Ce n’est pas une situation acceptable, c'est-à-dire normale. Vite, j’ai besoin de te retrouver. Pour qu’ensuite…  
  
 _On flâne, On flaire,_  
 _On flaire la flamme singulière._  
 _On gagne, on perd_  
 _On perd la gagne, La Superbe…_  
  
La superbe.   
Notre relation de trente-six heures, assemblée bout à bout. Tu vois, j'ai compté. C'est bête, un peu.  
  
Près de toi, je me suis toujours senti grand. Conquérant. Je remettais même en cause la justice, cette flamme singulière, et ses fondements.  
Plus rien n’avait de sens. _On gagne, on perd_ , on perd, on gagne, on voulait surtout gagner, mais je crois qu’on perdait.   
Dans le fond, tuer des individus à cause de leur sang ne m’excitait pas particulièrement. Je n’étais pas comme Bellatrix, ou même… toi.   
Mais si c’était la condition unique pour te conserver à mes côtés, alors je devenais égoïste, alors je les assassinais de sang froid - avec plaisir aussi. Et tu restais à moi.  
  
  
Le monde était si gris, autour. Ces morts me bouleversaient, tu sais. Je n’étais convaincu que de mon amour pour toi, alors parfois, c’était dur de se persuader du bien-fondé de mes actes que tu qualifiais de nobles mais que je trouvais ignobles. Je m’enfonçais toujours plus lentement dans la lente décomposition de ma chair, la dépression inévitable, la chute imperturbable. Tu étais ma dernière raison d’avancer, mon dernier espoir.  
Tu ne m’encourageais pas beaucoup. J’ai douté, longtemps, il m’a fallu du temps pour comprendre que les sentiments étaient réciproques. Tu détestais tant cette faiblesse écœurante, à t'en donner la nausée, tu faisais ton possible pour l’étouffer. Quitte à me tuer.  
Oui, j’ai vu mon monde s’écrouler, et cette laideur envahir les horizons, et la douleur prendre vie dans chaque recoin de mon organisme, je ne savais plus comment faire pour l’arrêter, donc je tuais. A mon tour.  
Puis je fumais.  
  
 _On reste, Dieu merci, à la merci d'un nimbutal,_  
 _Du plafond décrépit,_  
 _Qu'on observe à l'horizontal,_  
 _Le soleil est parti,_  
 _La neige tombe sur les dalles,_  
 _Quelle aventure, quelle aventure._  
  
  
Quelle aventure, ça, oui. Près de toi, à chaque instant, une aventure. Ou plutôt, une torture.   
  
  
Il y eut de la tendresse entre nous, parfois, des petites trêves, du réconfort. Je redevenais fort. Je t’embrassais, de tout mon soul et, parfois, tu me retournais les faveurs. Tu étais doux. Tu _es_ doux, Edward, mais tu veux absolument que l’on te craigne, tu désires être admiré de tous, alors tu te déguises derrière des faux-semblants absurdes. C’est un peu triste. Mais, un peu triste, moi qui sais, je vais te dire que je m’en fiche. Que ces filles d’un soir sont mortes à mes yeux. Que tes crises de colère deviennent une panique vaine que je souhaiterais soigner.  
Ton rejet ne fait qu’accentuer mon amour.   
  
Et il y a les moments durs. Les soirs d’hiver, ceux pendant lesquels j’ai du mal à relativiser.  
C’est très sale. Ça a toujours été sale mais c’est encore plus sale.  
On retrouve le trottoir, notre QG. L’on se laisse apprivoiser et l’on se bouscule et l’on se frappe puis l’on s’embrasse sur le plancher goudronné - comme nos poumons.   
Et dans ce recoin que nous connaissons si bien, maintenant, tu me pénètres comme un animal.  
Je me retiens de crier. Tu aimes la discrétion.  
  
 _On reste, Dieu merci, à la merci d'un lampadaire,_  
 _D'une douleur endormie,_  
 _D'un chaste spleen un soir d'hiver,_  
 _La Vieillesse ennemie,_  
 _Reste la seule pierre angulaire_  
 _Quelle aventure, quelle aventure._  
  
Ça me manque. Tu me manques, putain. Quand bien même rester auprès de toi est une souffrance suprème. Je souffre davantage loin de toi, je souffre quand tu n’es pas là, quand tu m’ignores. Les époques nous ont séparés. La vieillesse ennemie. Mais nous avons vingt ans. Nous sommes des vieillards, pourtant, je me sens sage de mille ans et je devine que notre histoire a dessiné des rides sur mon visage. Je crois encore t'apercevoir, du coin de mes yeux plissés.  
Tu me manques terriblement.  
  
 _On reste, Dieu merci, à la merci_  
 _D'une étincelle,_  
 _Quelque pars à Paris,_  
 _Au fin fond du bar d'un hôtel,_  
 _Dès la prochaine vie,_  
 _Je rêve de se rester fidèle,_  
 _Quelle aventure, quelle aventure._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
